Babylon (Nebuchadnezzar II)
Babylon led by Nebuchadnezzar II is a civilization available in vanilla Civilization 5. It requires the Babylon DLC. Overview Babylon The Babylonian Empire was, rather than a new idea, a reinvigoration of the old Sumerian Empire of the city of Ur, which had also occupied the Fertile Crescent in what is today Southern Iraq. Babylonia was formed from a collection of roughly a dozen city-states and was named for its capital city of Babylon. (Pre-empire, the city of Babylon itself was in existence since at least the 24th century BC.) In 627 BC, Babylonia successfully revolted once again from Assyrian control. The revolt was led by a new leader, Nabopolassar, who would reign for some twenty years before passing the throne to his more famous son. Nebuchadnezzar II Nebuchadnezzar II was king of Babylon for some 43 years (605-562 BC). He is best known for his military conquests and his restoration of the city of Babylon. Nebuchadnezzar II also figures prominently in the Bible for the conquest of Judah and the forced relocation of many Israelites to Babylon. Despite his capture of Judah and relocation of the Israelites, Nebuchadnezzar appears in a mostly favorable light in the Bible. He is credited for protecting Jewish prophets and citizens from persecution; the prophet Jeremiah apparently believed that Nebuchadnezzar was God’s appointed instrument of vengeance against evil-doers. Nebuchadnezzar died in Babylon in 562 BC. He is remembered as a successful military leader who increased the size of his empire and who strengthened and improved the capital city of Babylon, and who treated his subject people well. By all measures he earned his title of "Nebuchadnezzar the Great." Dawn of Man May the blessings of heaven be upon you, O great Nebuchadnezzar, father of mighty and ancient Babylon! Young was the world when Sargon built Babylon some five thousand years ago, long did it grow and prosper, gaining its first empire the eighteenth century BC, under godlike Hammurabi, the giver of law. Although conquered by the Kassites and then by the Assyrians, Babylon endured, emerging phoenix-like from its ashes of destruction and regaining its independence despite its many enemies. Truly was Babylon the center of arts and learning in the ancient world. O Nebuchadnezzar, your empire endured but a short time after your death, falling to the mighty Persians, and then to the Greeks, until the great city was destroyed by 141 BC. But is Babylon indeed gone forever, great Nebuchadnezzar? Your people look to you to bring the empire back to life once more. Will you accept the challenge? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Are you real or a phantom? (Tabšima eṭemmu atta?) Defeat: It is over. Perhaps now I shall have peace, at last. Unique Attributes |-|Vanilla = |-|with Babylon (Hammurabi) installed = Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Collate the Star Catalogues Long have we observed the heavens, and through the work of our astronomers and mathematicians, we have noticed patterns in the movements of the stars. Let us compile all the information we have on the night skies into a single volume that future generations of scientists may better benefit from it. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Babylon * Must have researched Philosophy * Must not have an Observatory in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100% the Gold Cost of purchasing an Observatory in the Capital * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * An Observatory is built in the Capital Construct the Ishtar Gate The Gods have watched over our city since the most ancient of times. They helped Babylon in peace and war, providing us with abundant crops, protecting us from our foes. We shall construct a monument, a wonder, dedicated to them as a sign of our most sincere gratitude and reverence. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be Babylon * Must have researched Masonry * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 150% the Gold Cost of purchasing Walls in the Capital * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 80 Faith * The Ishtar Gates are built in the Capital 'Exploration Continued Expanded' Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now obsessed with your astrology and believe their fates are written in the stars. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Category:All Civilizations Category:Vanilla Civilizations Category:DLC Category:Mesopotamic Cultures